Luna's Punishment
by JimuHia
Summary: !WARNING! (This is pure smut. Very good smut. Read on.) Luna has been enjoying her admiration of Ginny from afar. Sometimes she goes so far as to peek on the redhead while she undresses. Now, Ginny has caught her going even further and takes her own initiative. Short, one shot, bondage, femslash, pure smut. Have fun!


Luna walked about fifty meters behind Ginny. Not so close that Ginny would be tipped off, and not so far away that she couldn't make out the tender shape of her hips, the long stretch of her legs, and the brilliant radiance of her fiery red hair. Luna was so enraptured that she didn't bother to think about where it was that Ginny was going, as long as she could watch her go there.

Ginny turned a corner and Luna followed, silently walking in the same place she had walked just seconds before. They had moved out of the more densly populated corridor, and were now two of around five people that walked this one. Luna eased up the distance to forty, thirty meters. Luna was close enough that she could get a faint scent of her perfume.

Then Ginny abruptly stopped and swiveled her head around to make sure nobody was nearby. Luna quickly ducked around a pillar so that she wouldn't get caught. Then she watched as Ginny ducked through a doorway and slammed the oak wood door in her wake. Luna's curiosity was peeked, so she waltzed over to the door and pressed her ear to it. She couldn't hear anyone talking, so either she was alone or someone had placed a _muffliato_ charm on the room.

Luna hesitated for an inkling of a second, then resolved herself and gently nudged the door open. She was cautious not to open it too far, for she had no idea what was on the other side or if the door was in sight of Ginny. Through the crack she could see spacious room, with a fireplace, bookshelves, and a rug. She couldn't see the other three fourths of the room, which must contain Ginny.

Luna pushed just a little further and was now able to see just over half the room. There was a few armchairs and tables, with books scattered haphazardly over them. In one of the armchairs sat...Ginny. She had her eyes closed, and was murmuring something inaudiable. She had one hand on her breast, massaging through the shirt and bra, and the other stroking the wet spot of her panties between her legs, her skirt removed for better access.

Luna tried desperately not to gasp. She felt herself instantly grow moist at the scene. What she had imagined before bed a million times was suddenly very real and sitting right in front of her. Without even realizing, her hand began to massage her own pussy through the fabric of her skirt and panties.

Ginny began to press in on her panties, making herself shiver with delight. She let out several, light moans, much to Luna's delight. Ginny began to tease herself by rubbing just inside the hem of her panties, gripping her tits through he shirt. Eventually, the shirt became too much of a hinderance, so she pulled it off and discarded it, revealing her jet black lace bra. Her matching panties were almost removed at this point by the redheads rubbing, but Luna could still not get a glimpse of her pussy.

Luna began to touch herself inside of her panties, very gently. She couldn't stand it any longer, she felt as if Ginny were purposefully teasing her. She caressed the lips of her opening with her fingers, making herself shiver and convulse where she stood.

Not before long, Luna began to press her fingers lightly into herself, which proved to be too much. She arched her back and moaned ever so slightly, pushing the door open half of the remaining distance in the process. Both girls froze as they met eye to eye, Luna still with one finger inside herself from within her skirt, Ginny half naked and rubbing her most sensual areas.

Ginny was the first to move. She quickly moved her hands away and pushed together her legs, looking a bit cross at Luna. Luna then removed her finger and slipped her hand out of the elastic waist band. She turned around and was about to run when Ginny suddenly sprang up and placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Were you spying one me?" Ginny's voice was mostly accusing, but Luna swore she could her a teasing undertone to it.

"Uhhh, erm...Uh..." That was all Luna managed to stammer out. Ginny pulled Luna gently inside and pushed the door closed. She set Luna down in a chair and stood in front of her, not bothering to cover her glistening, nearly removed panties, which Luna stared at up close.

"So you like was you saw then?" There was no doubt now. Ginny was most definitely teasing Luna.

"Well...yes..." Luna stuttered.

"Well it's not exactly fair you know. Me in my under garments and you sitting there fully clad." At first Luna didn't really understand, but quickly realization dawned on her. Ginny wanted her to undress. Here. Right now.

Luna swifly stood up and wiggled her hips out of her skirt, then flung the shirt off of her chest, revealing a sky blue set of bra and panties.

"What's this?" Ginny teased, referring to the wet spot between Luna's legs. "It looks like I've already got you all worked up. We've got to make it far. Now you have to get me worked up."

This time Luna understood immediately. She sat back down in the chair Ginny had been in moments before and began to make the same motions as she had. She rubbed her tits with one hand and massaged er pussy through her panties with the other.

This did indeed work Ginny up, and soon she was sat in the chair opposite, doing the same as the other girl. Eventually they were both moaning loudly, working themselves up while watching the other. This got too much for Ginny, who stood up and addressed Luna.

"You love this don't you." Luna only nodded.

"You want to go further?" More nodding. Ginny unclasped her bra and allowed it to fall to the floor, exposing her hard nipples.

"You've been quite naughty Miss Luna Lovegood, I think it's time you got punished." Ginny gripped Luna's wrist and pulled her up and out of the chair. She puller out her wand and flicked it in one swift motion, murmuring a spell under her breath. A rope flew from the tip and tied Luna's wrists together, then fixed themselves to the ceiling. Ginny did the same with Luna's feet, making it so that she couldn't move at all.

"What is this?" Luna began to panic, but it quickly subsided when Ginny removed her panties so that she stood fully undressed before her. No matter how many times Luna spied on her, she had never been able to see her glistening pussy until now. It made her mouth water.

"Ooh, someone likes what they see." Ginny ran her hands along her hips, making a wiggling motion that drove Luna mad with lust. Then she set out to removing the remainder of Luna's clothes as well, starting first with the panties, then moving up to the bra. Now they both stood fully naked, Luna strung up by her wrists, admiring the others form.

Ginny retrieved something from beside the chair she was sitting in before Luna interrupted. It was a large, ribbed, blue dildo. Luna gasped at the sight of it, understanding now why she was strung up like this. She didn't protest.

Instead of going to work right away, Ginny first grabbed her panties off of the floor.

"Don't want the whole school hearing you scream, do we?" She placed the panties over Luna's face, positioning them to gag her. Luna licked up the juices that still lingered there.

Then Ginny took the dildo and rammed it into Luna's pussy, no deft maneuvering or even a warning. Luna's muffled screams made fluid flow down Ginny's legs as she thrusted in and out of Luna's tight cavern. Luna's own pussy was eliciting juices that splashed with each ram of the dildo.

Not too long after she had started, Luna's screams of pleasure got to be too loud for just the panties. Ginny took the Ravenclaw's scarf that she had discarded and tied it around her mouth, muffling almost all sound that came out.

Then she was back to work, running the dildo in and out. It didn't take too long for the blonde to orgasm, and when she did she bucked and moaned wildly. She convulsed for nearly a minute of climax before coming down.

Ginny took out her wand and removed the ropes that bound Luna. Then she removed the scarf and panties, handed her the dildo, and lifted her wrists in the same position that Luna had been in before. She gave her a devilish grin.

"Now it's my turn." Luna drew her wand.


End file.
